A Múmia
by MissMayfair
Summary: Crossover. Um grupo de pessoas incomuns se vê em busca de um tesouro perdido no meio do deserto egípcio e acaba despertando um ser adormecido há 3.000 anos.


**Título:** A MÚMIA

**Classificação:**PG-13

**Gênero:**Crossover - Universo Alternativo- Histórico - Aventura e comédia.

**Resumo:**Um grupo de pessoas incomuns se vê em busca de um tesouro perdido no meio do deserto egípcio e acaba despertando um ser adormecido há 3.000 anos.

**Disclaimer:**Arquivo X e A Múmia não me pertencem.

**Nota da Autora: **Todos os personagens estão OOC, o aviso foi dado, depois não venham reclamar. A idéia original era pegar os personagens de Arquivo X e joga-los no universo do filme A Múmia, mas um certo personagem, a quem gosto de me referir como Medjai gostosão, não me deixou substitui-lo.

* * *

**Hamunaptra – 1923**

Fox Mulder não era homem de se desesperar por pouco, muito menos do tipo que esperava uma solução divina para seus problemas. Talvez porque há muitos anos tivesse chegado a conclusão de que havia sido abandonado por Deus ou porque a experiência lhe ensinara que cada minuto parado era um a menos de vida quando se encontrava frente a frente com um exército de beduínos raivosos e fortemente armados, principalmente quando os beduínos em questão estavam a cavalo e ele não.

Diversas rotas de fuga haviam passado por sua cabeça, mais por segurança do que por qualquer vontade de escapar, porque se tinha uma coisa que todos sabiam sobre ele era que nunca fugia de uma boa briga. Mesmo quando o adversário tinha uma vantagem de vinte para um. E depois, todo mundo sabia que quanto mais difícil a batalha, melhor a recompensa, pelo menos era isso que ele e muitos outros ali pensavam. Por isso encarou com considerável calma e naturalidade a deserção do capitão da tropa.

-Humf, francês maricas! Aposto que se borrou todo... É Mulder, parece que você foi promovido. -Zombou um dos companheiros enquanto lhe dava fortes tapas nas costas.

-Eu não estou engasgado Krycek.-Mulder respondeu secamente logo depois de dar uma cotovelada certeira entre as costelas do outro.

Terminou de carregar a espingarda e se posicionou para mirar na cabeça de um beduíno que vinha na frente dos outros.

-Mantenham a posição!-Gritou em um francês mais enferrujado do que os cascos dos velhos navios abandonados no porto.

Notou pelo canto do olho uma movimentação estranha a seu lado.

-Você está comigo não tá Krycek?-Perguntou desconfiado.

-Claro meu amigo, tua coragem me dá forças.-Respondeu o outro, no tom mais falso já conhecido.

Mulder não pode evitar jogar um olhar assassino para ele, conhecia tipos como Krycek muito bem e sabia que a única coisa que dava forças para gente assim era o dinheiro.

-Firmes!-Gritou mais uma vez para que a tropa lhe ouvisse.

Assim que voltou seus olhos para frente e viu o exército de beduínos ainda mais perto teve certeza que antes que ele desse a ordem para atirar, muitos outros soldados seguiriam o exemplo do antigo capitão e correriam para se esconderem em algum buraco nas ruínas atrás deles. Sabia exatamente quem seria o primeiro a fazer isso. Não precisou esperar muito para ver a espingarda de Krycek voar e vê-lo sair correndo na direção que o capitão tinha tomado, logo pelo menos outros dez homens corriam atrás dele. Mas não havia tempo para prestar atenção nos covardes, principalmente porque os beduínos tinham escolhido aquele momento para começar a atirar.

-Fogo!-Ainda conseguiu gritar antes de se jogar ao chão para desviar de um tiro quase certeiro.

Tiros e punhais voavam em todas as direções. Os que antes tinham permanecido em posição, agora corriam para salvar suas vidas, o momento do "cada um por si" tinha chegado em tempo recorde. O sangue e os corpos que manchavam a terra eram quase inteiramente da tropa francesa, o exército dos beduínos passava por eles tão devastador e impiedoso quanto uma nuvem de gafanhotos destruindo uma plantação. Se Mulder achava que Deus não estava com ele, tinha motivos de sobra para ter certeza que Alah estava com os árabes.

Jogou a espingarda sem munição na cabeça de um beduíno, mas como já imaginava, não teve a reação desejada uma vez que o turbante protegeu o outro do impacto.

-Merda!-Sacou uma pistola e atirou contra o mesmo beduíno enquanto tentava correr de costas.

Não tinha ido muito longe quando tropeçou em um corpo, a queda fez com que a pistola voasse de suas mãos, se jogou na direção dela, mas foi puxado de volta pelo pé, olhou para trás esperando ver algum árabe pronto para mata-lo, mas o que viu foi Alex Krycek deitado no chão se fingindo de morto.

-Larga do meu pé, seu rato traidor!

Tentou chutar o rosto dele, mas Krycek foi mais rápido, levantou e chutou Mulder entre os rins, depois pegou a pistola caída e correu para se esconder em um dos portais que levavam para as câmaras subterrâneas. Mulder rolava de dor, podia ouvir e ver parcialmente a batalha, ou extermínio àquela altura, continuar a sua volta. Até o momento ninguém tinha notado que ele continuava vivo, mas não demoraria a acontecer, não poderia contar com a distração dos beduínos para sempre. Quando viu três se aproximarem pisoteando os corpos com seus cavalos enquanto atiravam nos que se mexiam, soube que era hora de sair dali, iria escapar ou morreria tentando, Fox Mulder nunca seria acusado de deitar e esperar a morte.

Levantou de um salto e correu o mais rápido que conseguiu na direção da estátua de um chacal. Sabia quem era, Anúbis, o deus do submundo. Preferiu não encarar aquilo como um presságio de morte. Sabia que estava sendo perseguido, podia sentir o chão tremer com a corrida dos cavalos e ouvir o som agourento das línguas dos árabes estalando como uma saudação macabra à morte. Quando finalmente alcançou a estátua, estava sem forças, o chute de Krycek tinha machucado mais do que imaginara. Jogou o corpo contra as pedras da imagem na vã esperança de fazer uma passagem secreta aparecer ou, quem sabe, o chão se abrir e engolir os inimigos. Mas a única coisa que aconteceu foi se ver cercado por vinte beduínos sob a mira de espingardas e foices. Resolveu usar os últimos segundos de vida para trocar algumas palavrinhas com o Senhor. No momento que fechou os olhos escutou o som das espingardas sendo engatilhadas, sabendo que não teria muito tempo, optou por apenas fazer um pedido. "Desculpe incomodar o Senhor, sei que deve estar muito ocupado já que obviamente não está aqui. Eu sei, e o Senhor também sabe, que não acredito que você exista, mas se estiver se sentindo disposto a provar o contrário o momento é esse, mate Alex Krycek. Acho que é só... hum... Amém".

Abriu os olhos corajosamente, disposto a ver a morte cara a cara, mas encontrou apenas o deserto e o silêncio, os beduínos tinham desaparecido. Olhou em volta ainda sem acreditar, correu até uma parte mais alta das ruínas e viu o exército árabe se afastando rapidamente, sacudiu a cabeça completamente abismado e olhou para cima.

-Não foi isso que eu pedi, mas... Tá valendo.

Nesse momento Mulder ouviu um som baixo e agudo, parecia um gemido ou uivo, virou-se rapidamente na direção da estátua de Anúbis. Aquilo parecia o som de chacais, muitos chacais, olhou novamente para o céu.

-Pra alguém que não existe você até que tem um senso de humor bem doentio.

Achou melhor não ficar parado esperando para ver de onde vinha o tal som. Correu para longe das ruínas na direção do deserto, o fato de não ter um cavalo nem passou por sua cabeça, enquanto corria podia escutar estranhos sons se misturando aos dos chacais, pareciam explosões. Era como se a terra estivesse se movendo sob seus pés, com se estivesse sendo perseguido. Uma explosão aconteceu próxima a seus pés e uma onda de areia o atacou, mal teve tempo de pular para o lado antes que duas novas explosões acontecessem, parecia que o deserto estava lhe atacando, uma nova explosão e o brilho de uma estranha caixinha atingiu seus olhos, se jogou naquela direção e a pegou antes de se levantar e voltar a correr. Assim que pisou na areia do lado de fora das ruínas todos os sons e explosões pararam.

No seu esforço em sair dali o mais rápido possível achou ter imaginado um grupo de cavaleiros árabes vestidos de negro parados no alto de uma colina, mas sacudiu a cabeça diante da visão e virou novamente para frente, seguiu o resto do caminho sem olhar nenhuma outra vez para trás.

**Londres – 1926**

Dana piscou duas vezes e forçou a vista novamente, estava há pelo menos dez minutos tentando colocar uma linha na agulha sem o menor sucesso, mas o pior de tudo era saber que os olhos da supervisora haviam acompanhado cada segundo de seu insucesso. Conseguia sentir o olhar em suas mãos, o que não melhorava em nada o estado de quase total desespero em que se encontrava naquele momento. Seus dedos, trêmulos de nervoso, falharam novamente e acabou se espetando pela quarta vez, em questão de segundos o bordado, que tinha levado a manhã inteira para terminar, foi totalmente perdido graças à mancha de sangue na renda branca. Respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, era como se um silêncio sobrenatural houvesse caído sobre o atelier, o único som era o dos sapatos da supervisora caminhando até a mesa em que estava.

-Senhorita Scully! –A mulher gritou ultrajada ao ver de perto o estrago no bordado.

Duas horas depois Dana se encontrava novamente sentada, mas dessa vez em um lugar muito diferente. Quando a supervisora lhe expulsou, sem a menor cerimônia, do atelier, resolveu ir diretamente até a agência de empregos, na situação em que se encontrava não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar sem um trabalho. Infelizmente, de acordo com o gerente da espelunca, as únicas vagas que se enquadravam em seu perfil eram as de costureira, secretária e em último caso cozinheira. Não pensou duas vezes antes de lhe dar as costas e sair daquele lugar. Os homens eram mesmo todos iguais, era muita audácia pensarem que o mundo feminino era tão limitado!

Sem saber para onde ir, acabou se jogando no banco da primeira praça que achou, e depois de vários minutos ainda continuava ali. Olhava fixamente para dois papéis sobre seu colo, um era o bilhete azul de despensa e o outro, uma carta de Cambridge já muito amassada. Naquele momento, estava completamente entregue a reflexões sobre seu futuro e a sociedade machista. Os doutores tinham recusado seu pedido de ingresso de novo; "Não tem experiência de campo", eles haviam dito, mas como poderia ter se nenhum dos grandes arqueólogos aceitava mulheres em suas expedições? A única explicação que conseguia encontrar para aquele comportamento arcaico era o medo. Sim, os doutores só podiam estar com medo, mas quem poderia culpa-los? Que chances aqueles velhos catedráticos teriam diante de sua genialidade jovem e ruiva?

Aquela feliz conclusão trouxe de volta um leve sorriso a seus lábios. Tinha plena confiança em sua inteligência e capacidade, mas precisava de uma oportunidade justa de provar todo o seu valor ao mundo. Olhou em volta, mais irritada do que desanimada, não conseguiria provar nada se continuasse sentada ali atraindo olhares de curiosidade e desconfiança. Seu sonho sempre fora seguir os passos do pai, mas cada dia que passava executando tarefas medíocres e comuns lhe dava a impressão de que aquela realidade ficava mais distante. Não era para as coisas serem daquele jeito, seu pai tinha sido um grande arqueólogo e ele e a esposa haviam dedicado o final da vida a filantropia, eram tão caridosos que deixaram todo o dinheiro que tinham acumulado para museus e instituições de caridade no Egito, uma pena que com aquela decisão tivessem deixado os quatro filhos completamente falidos.

Dobrou a carta mais uma vez e a guardou dentro da bolsa, junto com o bilhete azul. Levantou-se decidida e caminhou até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, estava na hora de afastar o marasmo da vida, se os doutores não queriam lhe dar uma oportunidade, ela teria que criar uma.

**Cairo – Egito**

**2 meses depois.**

A fumaça do trem formava uma densa neblina na estação e ela, misturada à poeira e a areia natural do Cairo, fazia com que o ar estivesse praticamente irrespirável. Mas nada daquilo parecia incomodar a jovem dama inglesa que sorria encantada com tudo, nem o sol escaldante, tão diferente do que era acostumada a ver brilhando timidamente em sua terra natal, parecia intimida-la. Dana Scully estava positivamente enfeitiçada pelo momento. Nunca, nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais grandiosos, teria imaginado conseguir uma oportunidade daquelas tão cedo. Apenas por curiosidade tinha resolvido enviar algumas cartas para diversos museus do Cairo e para sua total surpresa, recebera uma resposta logo a seguir, o Museu de Antiguidades precisava de uma jovem que soubesse ler e falar egípcio antigo com fluência e de um arqueólogo, o mais rápido possível. Certo que o emprego não era exatamente o que desejava, e que a remuneração daria apenas para as refeições, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar, afinal, não era todos os dias que um emprego que oferecia acomodações caía em seu colo.

Notou uma grande nuvem negra se aproximando ameaçadoramente do sol e no mesmo instante seu momento de alegria e encantamento chegou ao fim, quando a realidade, na forma de seu irmão Charlie a empurrou com a mala, sem a menor delicadeza, para fora do vagão.

-Não fica parada de boca aberta ocupando a saída Dana! –Ele ainda teve a audácia de reclamar quando passou ao lado dela.

O fim de seus devaneios teve o poder de despertá-la para o cenário a sua volta e não conseguiu mais ignorar o barulho do trem, os gritos das pessoas que queriam ser ouvidas a qualquer custo, a sujeira da estação, o ar poluído e o calor insuportável. De repente a noção de que estava em um país estrangeiro e estranho a atingiu, junto com uma rajada de areia e fuligem. Pegou rapidamente a bagagem de mão que tinha caído ao seu lado graças à passagem do irmão e tratou de localizar a outra cabeça ruiva no meio da multidão, era nessas horas que gostaria que Charlie agisse como qualquer homem normal de sua época e não permitisse que a irmã andasse sozinha. Se há alguns anos desconfiasse que viajaria para o Egito tendo apenas o irmão mais novo como companhia, talvez tivesse pensado melhor e contido seus impulsos feministas e independentes que haviam impelido-a a doutrina-lo no apoio aos direitos iguais entre os sexos.

Mas a despeito das hostilidades naturais do país, quatro meses gloriosos se passaram num piscar de olhos, e o único saldo negativo foi o rebaixamento de Charlie. Do posto de arqueólogo, para o de carregador, bêbado, jogador inveterado e trapaceiro de ocasião. Não que isso tivesse surpreendido Dana ou qualquer outra pessoa que o conhecesse previamente.

**Prostíbulo perto do porto**

**Cairo**

O ambiente estava embaçado como sempre. Mas também podia ser apenas os vapores dos navios, a fumaça do incenso e da mirra que queimava em todos os cantos do lugar, ou simplesmente sua visão turva graças àquela bebida divina de Alah, Charlie pensou enquanto tentava encher o copo mais uma vez. O som de um tapa bem dado e risadas de deboche interromperam sua concentração e acabou por virar as últimas gotas de bebida em cima da mesa, mas já estava tão bêbado que nem notou, jogou a garrafa em algum lugar e tentou focalizar sua atenção no canto de onde viera o som. Não se surpreendeu ao identificar um homem alto e narigudo, levando um segundo tapa de uma odalisca irritada.

-Só podia mesmo ser um ianque cowboy. –Comentou em voz alta, para ninguém em especial.

Para ele, todo ianque era cowboy, mesmo que uma coisa não tivesse nada a ver com a outra, e todo ianque cowboy não sabia fazer nada além de atirar, de preferência antes de fazer qualquer pergunta. Temendo por sua vida, botou o chapéu o melhor possível e escorregou para fora do bar antes que alguém reparasse que esquecera de pagar a conta, mas mal tinha dado três passos quando um homem aterrissou em seus pés.

-Cuidado aí companheiro. Esses sapatos são do meu chefe.

O homem caído grunhiu algumas palavras que soaram mais como palavrões do que como desculpas e se arrastou para o mais longe que conseguiu, o que não era lá grande coisa. Charlie acabou se vendo obrigado a chutado para longe, afinal, não era todo dia que um ianque cowboy caía a seus pés e implorava para apanhar. No primeiro chute seu pé acabou acertando uma caixa metálica que estava no bolso da jaqueta do outro, depois de alguns minutos pulando em um pé só e xingando o homem no chão, resolveu se abaixar e ver o que era a tal coisa, mesmo não conseguindo identificar o objeto, graças à visão nublada pela bebida e a escuridão, resolveu que era melhor confiscar o artefato antes que o bebum americano acordasse e começasse a atirar para todos os lados. Guardou a caixinha no bolso e seguiu seu caminho logo depois de pular sobre o homem. Já estava tarde e detestava deixar a irmã preocupada. Detestava.

**Museu de Antiguidades**

Por um desses motivos misteriosos da vida, Charlie acabou levando dois dias para fazer o caminho do prostíbulo até em casa e uma vez que quando chegou lá não achou ninguém, resolveu seguir até o museu do jeito que estava mesmo.

Encontrou a irmã nos fundos do prédio queimando alguns papéis, podia apostar como eram novas cartas de recusa de faculdades e arqueólogos, para um bando de estudiosos eles até que eram bem burros.

-Charlie, você já ouviu falar em _tomar banho_? –Dana perguntou sem ter nem mesmo se dado ao trabalho de olhar para trás.

-Como é que você sabia que era eu? –Perguntou surpreso.

-Só podia ser você, já que até os camelos andam cheirando melhor ultimamente. –Ela respondeu com acides enquanto jogava a última carta no fogo.

-Te recusaram de novo não foi? –Já estava acostumado com o efeito das recusas na irmã.

Ela se limitou a fazer que sim com a cabeça e se afastou lentamente, indo sentar em um dos bancos de madeira que estavam espalhados no lugar. Charlie seguiu seus passos e sentou-se na outra ponta do banco.

-Não fique assim Dana, você sabe que detesto ver minha irmã preferida triste.

-Deixa só a Melissa escutar isso para você ver o que ela te faz.

-Sorte minha que ela não está aqui. –Ele riu e aproveitou o momento descontraído para olhar sobre os ombros, apenas para ter certeza que a outra irmã não estava mesmo no local, não custava nada se precaver.

-As coisas não estão saindo como eu planejei. –Dana disse com tristeza.

-Não fale bobagens, eu tenho uma coisa aqui que vai te reanimar. –Botou a mão dentro do paletó e tirou de lá a caixinha que tinha confiscado do americano.

-Charlie, por favor, chega de quinquilharias e falsificações, foi por isso que você foi rebaixado. Se eu tentar vender outra das suas bugigangas suspeitas para o diretor, é bem capaz dele mandar me prender.

-Mas dessa vez é de verdade! –"_Eu acho_", ele acrescentou em pensamento, enquanto sacudia a caixinha na frente da irmã.

Mesmo a contragosto Dana acabou pegando o estranho objeto para examinar melhor. Assim que botou as mãos sentiu uma coisa estranha, era quase como se uma vibração houvesse passado por seus dedos, engoliu em seco e tentou não demonstrar emoções, não queria dar falsas esperanças ao irmão ou a si mesma, mas era incontestável que o material era resistente e de boa qualidade, sem mencionar as escrituras incrustadas em sua superfície, eram perfeitas demais para serem falsas, perfeitas demais. À medida que seus dedos deslizavam de um desenho ao outro, sentia seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem, e quando, graças a um movimento de suas mãos curiosas, conseguiu abrir a caixinha, soube assim que seus olhos bateram no mapa escondido ali, que aquela seria sua grande chance.

-Charles... Acho que você encontrou alguma coisa! –Não conseguiu conter a emoção ao dar a notícia.

Charlie praticamente arrastou a irmã até a sala do diretor do museu. Eles precisavam de uma opinião acadêmica, se o homem confirmasse a autenticidade da peça, quem sabe, eles não poderiam fazer uma expedição. Já que, de acordo com Dana, o mapa indicava a tão famosa cidade perdida de Hamunaptra, ou como ele gostava de pensar, a cidade dos tesouros perdidos.

-----

Quando Walter Skinner recebeu uma carta de uma certa senhorita Scully, encarou como uma resposta dos céus as suas preces. Justo no momento que precisava, os filhos de um renomado arqueólogo resolviam lhe mandar uma carta sondando vagas de emprego. Jogou o bom senso e sua desconfiança habitual de lado e respondeu imediatamente, afinal, que mal poderia acontecer em dar uma oportunidade a dois jovens de bom nome? Pouco mais de quatro meses depois, perguntava-se constantemente onde estava com a cabeça quando os aceitou nas vagas mesmo depois de constatar a total falta de experiência.

E foi sem a menor satisfação que os viu invadirem seu escritório naquela manhã fatídica, eram situações como aquela que às vezes faziam com que ele sentisse vontade de prever o futuro.

-Direto Skinner, o senhor não vai acreditar no que encontramos!

-Bom dia para o senhor também, senhor Scully. Que milagre vê-lo por aqui antes das 14h...

-É um mapa! Um mapa autêntico. –O jovem sacudia um papiro na sua direção. –Mostra para ele mana!

Para total surpresa do diretor, Dana, pela primeira vez na vida, obedeceu ao irmão sem questionar. Pegou o papiro com todo cuidado e desenrolou-o sobre a mesa de Skinner.

-Como o senhor pode ver, o cartouche é o selo original de Seti I, tenho certeza. –Apontou para o símbolo de que falava e olhou para ele com um sorriso confiante.

Impossibilitado de fugir de um ataque tão direto, o diretor não teve alternativa a não ser examinar o documento que causara tanta comoção entre os irmãos. Pegou sua lente de aumento e olhou o símbolo que a mulher ainda apontava. Comprimiu os lábios em uma linha de desagrado. Sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava, e a realidade de que com tantas pessoas no mundo logo aqueles dois tinham encontrado o aterrorizava, precisava ganhar tempo.

-Talvez... –Respondeu vagamente.

Infelizmente, não foi o bastante para desanima-los. Dana parecia totalmente confiante quanto à veracidade do documento, o que por si só não deixava de ser um fato muito suspeito, e Charles, que tinha passado os últimos minutos andando de um lado para o outro, provavelmente tentando fazer um furo no tapete de seu escritório, agora circulava a mesa como um tubarão preste a atacar.

-Duas perguntas: Quem era Seti I? E ele era rico? –O jovem perguntou, completamente alheio ao papel de tolo que fazia, uma vez que sendo ele um arqueólogo, deveria saber a resposta muito bem.

Dana e Skinner resolveram ignora-lo para o bem dele e continuaram a discutir sobre a descoberta.

-Eu já datei o mapa, tem 3 mil anos. E se o senhor observar o que está escrito aqui... –Apontou para alguns símbolos no centro do papiro. –Bem, é de Hamunaptra. –Ela sorria orgulhosa, era evidente que tinha chegado no ponto que tanto desejava.

-Ora, não seja infantil senhorita Scully! Eu não fazia idéia de suas inclinações para a pirataria. –O diretor fechou o mapa com força e olhou desconfiado para Charlie, que tinha parado de agir como um tubarão. –Aonde o senhor disse que achou isso?

-Eu não disse.

-Então trate de dizer!- Bateu na mesa com força e se levantou, estava começando a perder a paciência com aqueles dois.

-Numa escavação em... Tebas? –Charlie ofereceu a resposta sem a menor firmeza.

-A mando de quem? –A paciência tinha chegado realmente ao limite.

-Senhor, não me entenda mal. Eu sei sobre as lendas, sobre a história ridícula da múmia e das maldições que protegem a cidade, mas minhas pesquisas me levam a crer que o lugar realmente existiu. –Dana voltou a falar, na esperança de desviar a atenção do diretor de cima de seu irmão.

-Senhorita está pondo o futuro de sua carreira a prova!

-Felizmente senhor, eu não tenho uma carreira que possa destruir.

-Fogo! –Charlie gritou antes de dar um tapa na mão do diretor e jogar o mapa em chamas no chão.

No calor da discussão Dana não notou que Skinner segurava o mapa perigosamente próximo a chama das velas de um castiçal que estava sobre sua mesa. O diretor voltou a relaxar em sua cadeira e olhou satisfeito, para os dois desesperados tentando apagar o fogo do mapa.

-Queimou a parte da cidade proibida! –Lamentou-se Charlie.

-Foi melhor assim, eu garanto... –Skinner disse misteriosamente.

**Prisão do Cairo**

Dana cobriu o nariz com o lenço embebido de perfume, o cheio forte trouxe lágrimas a seus olhos imediatamente, mas não se importava, tudo era melhor do que suportar os odores naturais do lugar. A prisão do Cairo cheirava a esgoto e era famosa por reunir uma coleção de tipos naturais do mesmo lugar. Charlie se encontrava estranhamente irrequieto com a proximidade de seus iguais e desde o minuto que pisaram dentro da prisão não desgrudou do lado da irmã.

-Você disse ao direto Skinner que achou em uma escavação!

-Eu menti.

-Mas eu sou sua irmã!

-Então você já devia estar acostumada.

-Você roubou de um bêbado.

-Era um ianque cowboy!

-Isso não é desculpa.

-Claro que é, eles vem para nossa terra e sugam nossas riquezas.

-Nós não somos egípcios!

-Eu sou de coração.

-Não seja hipócrita! –Bateu na cabeça dele com a bolsa e apressou o passo para se aproximar do diretor da prisão. –Por que esse homem foi preso?

-Eu não saber, mas quando senhorita marcar visita, eu mandar guardas perguntar.

-E o que ele disse?

-Que sair para procurar farra. –O homem sorriu, mostrando seus dentes tortos e amarelos.

-É, isso ele estava mesmo. –Charlie comentou rindo, mas logo parou ao ver a expressão de desagrado no rosto da irmã.

O som de briga os alcançou, mesmo estando a uma distância considerável, logo puderam identificar sua origem, já que apenas uma das muitas jaulas do lugar estava cercada por uma pequena multidão que gritava insultos e encorajamentos. O diretor da prisão fez surgir um cassetete, sabe Deus de onde, e começou a bater nas pernas das pessoas que estavam bloqueando o caminho, pouco se importando se atingia prisioneiros ou guardas.

-Oh meu Deus, nós não estamos indo para ali estamos? –Dana perguntou preocupada quando viu os três homens que brigavam dentro da jaula.

-Sim, estarmos. –Respondeu o diretor da prisão enquanto ainda surrava os poucos homens que continuavam no caminho. –Sair, sair para senhorita passar, sair ratos!

Ao chegarem mais perto ela pode notar, para seu desespero, que os dois homens que apanhavam eram os guardas, e que o terceiro, o único que permanecia de pé, era o prisioneiro. Assistiu de boca aberta, o homem mais alto e sujo que já tinha visto na vida, bater a cabeça dos guardas nas grades até larga-los no chão desacordados. Parou de andar e virou-se para o irmão, o mediu de cima a baixo.

-Charlie, você roubou de um homem desacordado? –Perguntou chocada com a falta de caráter do irmão.

-Como é que vo... Claro que não! Ele estava bem acordado, de pé e bastante sóbrio. Até tentou atirar em mim, você sabe como são esses ianques.

-Você quer que eu acredite que aquele homem ali, te entregou a caixinha de boa vontade?

-Eu não disse isso. Nós lutamos, tive até que nocauteá-lo.

-Charles Scully! Até eu e Melissa somos melhores boxeadores que você. –Uma explosão de gargalhadas se seguiu a esse comentário. Charlie puxou a irmã para perto e sussurrou:

-Pode falar mais baixo? Eu acho que esses árabes entendem nossa língua.

Dana revirou os olhos e caminhou decidida até o lugar onde o diretor estava parado conversando com o prisioneiro.

-Então senhorita, esse ser a sujeita?

-É... Sim, meu irmão disse que sim. –Charlie, que estava parado atrás dela tentando esconder o rosto com o chapéu, confirmou com a cabeça.

-Quem é a bonitona? –Perguntou educadamente o homem de dentro da jaula.

-Desculpe, do que o senhor me chamou?

-É a minha irmã, Dana Scully. Nós somos um casal de irmãos missionários e estamos aqui para trazer a palavra de... –O "irmão" Scully se aproximou da jaula com cautela, ainda escondendo metade do rosto.

-Vem cá, eu te conheço? –O homem olhou ameaçadoramente para ele.

-Hum... Creio que não senhor, eu tenho um rosto muito comum e sempre me confun...

-Escuta aqui _companheiro_, quantos ingleses engomadinhos e ruivos você já encontrou desde que chegou ao Cairo?

Sem um interesse real na resposta nocauteou o inglês engomadinho sem piedade. O diretor da prisão começou a gritar em árabe e tentou passar o cassetete pelas grades para bater no homem, mas o outro foi mais rápido, tirou o pedaço de madeira de suas mãos e bateu em sua cabeça, nocauteando-o também.

-Enfim sós! Disse para Dana enquanto jogava o cassetete longe.

Mas uma vez ela continuasse muda e parada no mesmo lugar, começava a se preocupar. Mulder esticou o braço para fora da jaula e estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos dela.

-Hey bonitona! Pode falar.

Dana piscou algumas vezes antes de voltar a realidade, e a primeira coisa que notou foram dedos imundos a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Conteve o impulso de pular para longe daquilo e se concentrou nos olhos verdes do homem que tentava chamar sua atenção.

-Desculpe senhor...

-Mulder.

-Sim, senhor Mulder. Meu irmão achou uma coisa que lhe pertence...

-Achou?

-Sim! Bem, ele me disse... –Ela já estava vermelha de vergonha, era evidente que o homem lembrava muito bem de Charlie.

-E a senhorita acreditou?

-Senhor Mulder! –Exclamou desesperada. –O diretor disse que nós teríamos apenas alguns minutos para conversar, porque daqui a pouco acontecerá uma execução. O senhor poderia responder algumas perguntas antes de ir assistir o espetáculo?

-Senhorita... EU vou ser executado. Acho que não posso dizer que tenho muito tempo ou vontade de jogar conversa fora, por isso... –E antes que Dana esboçasse qualquer reação sobre a revelação, ele a puxou de encontro as grades e colou seus lábios aos dela.

Ela nem mesmo teve tempo de se sentir usada, porque segundos depois Mulder foi jogado ao chão graças a uma paulada de um dos guardas que tinha voltado a si. Dessa vez mais guardas entraram na cela e juntos conseguiram imobiliza-lo. Enquanto era arrastado para o pátio interno onde aconteceria a execução, ainda teve tempo de gritar:

-Se quiser mesmo saber como chegar a Hamunaptra me tire daqui!

A porta se fechou atrás dele e dos guardas.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Alguns diálogos "técnicos" foram retirados do filme.


End file.
